<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddling Positions by bemoresapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198988">Cuddling Positions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic'>bemoresapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Let them cuddle, M/M, guys I love them, mlm, new ship, rare pairs, two geeks one jock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemoresapphic/pseuds/bemoresapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, you too, there are several other more comfortable positions we could cuddle in." Jake spoke with amusement in his tone as he planted a kiss on Jeremy's cheek and rustled with Michael's hair.</p><p>Michael gave a slight pout. "But this is a good position! Plus you're warm." He reasoned. The position was slightly weird, however. Jeremy was straddling Jake while Michael latched onto them both from the side. "I'm not letting go."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell/Jake Dillinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddling Positions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/2PLYRGAY/gifts">2PLYRGAY</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for a friend because they have like zero content for their ship and they deserve love !! Jeremy if you’re reading this ur rad</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, you too, there are several other more comfortable positions we could cuddle in." Jake spoke with amusement in his tone as he planted a kiss on Jeremy's cheek and rustled with Michael's hair.</p><p>Michael gave a slight pout. "But this is a good position! Plus you're warm." He reasoned. The position was slightly weird, however. Jeremy was straddling Jake while Michael latched onto them both from the side. "I'm not letting go."</p><p>Reluctantly, Jeremy carefully started trying to wiggle out from the grasp of his boyfriends. "Maybe we should cuddle on the bed?" He suggested, giggling as he watched Michael get comfy where he had just been on Jake. </p><p>Nodding, Jake picked up Michael bridal style and Jeremy attempted to link arms with him, leading to Jake almost dropping Michael several times. </p><p>Thankfully Michael decided he could just walk so that way there was no more falling, but still decided to run up to the room to flop onto the bed first. He was then followed by Jake, who flopped down right next to him and looked over his shoulder with a grin to see where Jeremy was.</p><p>Unlike the taller boys, Jeremy took a seat carefully and wiggled his way in between both of them, grabbing their hands before laying down. "You're both so dangerous." He joked.</p><p>"I know, right?" Jake planted a kiss on the back of Jeremy's hand, making the boy smile wider. "Being a professional bed jumper is hard work!"</p><p>"Okay now you're just being ridiculous." Michael spoke, trying to sound grumpy as he climbed on top of Jake and laid on him. "Jeremy come join me in squishing the ridiculousness out of our husband."</p><p>Letting out a snort, the freckled boy carefully laid on top of Michael.</p><p>"Ouch—"</p><p>Michael and Jeremy quickly got off of Jake and sat him up. "Are you okay?" Jeremy had asked quickly as Michael started mumbling an apology and gave him a side-hug. </p><p>"Oh yeah, sorry I was trying to joke around." Jake leaned against Michael and pulled Jeremy closer to him. "It did kind of hurt, but I'm strong enough to be okay!" That last bit made Michael chuckle a bit as he rested his head on Jake's shoulder, followed by Jeremy doing the same thing.  It only took a second for Jake to grab one of Michael's hands and for Jeremy to grab Jake's other hand.</p><p>The perfect cuddling position.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>